Hello, Freya
by MildeAmasoj
Summary: Set sometime during season 4. After all those years, Merlin still loves Freya. And he remembers every little moment shared together. Merlin's POV. Merlin/Freya. No slash. EDITED: written now in third person.


**Hello!**

**This is a little one-shot in Merlin's POV of his memories about Freya. **

**This is the edited version. It was formerly written in first person, now it's in third person. **

**The parts in italics are Merlin's thoughts, while the parts in italics between the quotes are Merlin's memories. **

**_(thoughts)_**

**_("memories")_**

* * *

Merlin opened the curtains of the royal chambers. "Rise and shine!"

A grunt could be heard coming from the bed. "Go away."

"No, no, no! Come on, wake up!" continued the servant, shaking the king. Not receiving any response from the blond-haired man, he picked a goblet full of water and he emptied it on the royal prat's head.

"Merlin! I'm going to kill you!" exclaimed Arthur, whipping up in his bed.

"And who's supposed to dress you and bring you your breakfast?" joked the warlock.

"I'll find another servant. I'm sure there are many who would kill to be in your shoes," the king explained.

Merlin shrugged. "Oh, well. I'm calling George."

"No, no, no! Bring me my breakfast, dress me and then I'll kill you," Arthur corrected.

The servant gaped mockingly. "How is that fair?!"

Arthur chuckled. "That's not supposed to be fair."

Merlin observed his king, and shook his head, exasperated. "You're a prat."

"Idiot," the blonde answered.

"Dollop-head."

"Clot pole."

"That's my word," the warlock said, frowning.

"And I'm your king! Now, bring here my breakfast. I'm really hungry, today."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Oh, Arthur. Stop whining. You're always hungry."

"I'm not fat!" Arthur exclaimed, offended.

"Who said you were fat? You're just... Round."

"Merlin!"

He escaped laughing, ducking a goblet that went crashing on the door. He went to retrieve the king's breakfast in the kitchen, where the cook welcomed him.

"Oh, Merlin. Here is the king's breakfast. Hurry, it's late!" exclaimed the woman, slamming a tray in his hands.

"Yeah, I bet he's crying like a baby because he's *so* hungry," the servant joked. The kitchen's staff laughed, and he turned back to the royal chambers.

"Here you are, sire. Your breakfast," he said, placing the tray on the king's table.

Arthur sat down and nodded appreciatively. "Good. Oh, look. Strawberries."

That word was like a stab in the gut.

_"I'm Merlin, by the way."_

_"I'm Freya."_

_"Freya."_

He swallowed the lump in his throat and began to make the bed.

"Have you seen Guinevere today, Merlin?" the king inquired.

"No, I didn't."

Arthur smiled, his mind somewhere else. "Oh. She's great, isn't she?"

Merlin stiffened. "Yeah, yeah. She is."

_"I scare most people away."_

"We're having training today. Are you ready?" the royal prat asked.

The servant nodded, not quite sure what to do. "Yeah."

_"You're not scared of me?"_

They went in the armory and Merlin helped his master to put on his armor. They walked towards the training field, finding all the knights ready.

The king greeted them. "Good morning. Let's start, shall we?"

They begin practicing, while Merlin picked up a shield and the king readied his mace. "Ready, Merlin?"

The warlock shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

Arthur began hitting the wooden shield, but the servant wasn't concentrated, losing his grip on the utensil and having to pick it up again.

The king frowned, seeing that his manservant was more useless than usual. "What's wrong with you today, Merlin?"

"Nothing."

_"We'll go somewhere no one knows us. Somewhere far away."_

_"Where will we go?"_

_"Somewhere with mountains."_

_"A few fields..."_

_"Wild flowers..."_

_"A couple of cows."_

_"And a lake..."_

_"And a lake."_

Arthur huffed. "It's something. Tell me."

_"Why are you so good to me?"_

_"Because I can't help it. I don't know. I like you. With you I can just be who I am. We don't have to hide anything. We don't have to worry."_

"Just tired," the warlock mumbled in response.

The blonde sighed. "That's not it, I know you. What is it?"

_"You really don't realize how special you are, do you?"_

"Nothing," Merlin repeated.

"If you say so..."

Arthur began hitting again, until the warlock's aching legs gave up and he fell on the ground. "Seriously, Merlin. You're such a girl. Get up."

_"My home was next to a lake, surrounded by the tallest mountains. In the winter, the storms whipped up the water into waves and you thought they were going to crash down and take away all the houses. But in the summer, wild flowers and... light. It was like heaven."_

Merlin was lying with his back on the ground. _What a beautiful sky, today, _he thought.

It was blue, covered in white clouds. it was perfect, yet no one noticed it.

Beautiful, just like her.

"Merlin! Get up!" an annoyed voice yelled.

_I miss you, Freya. I miss you so much._

_"You remembered."_

_"Of course."_

"Merlin?" the same voice called, getting slightly concerned from the servant's lack of response.

A tear rolled down the warlock's cheek. _I'm sorry, Freya._

_"You have nothing to be sorry for."_

"Are you alright?"

Merlin closed his eyes.

_"There must be something I can do, some way to save you."_

"Merlin, mate, what's wrong?" Gwaine asked, worried. _Go away, you don't understand._

Why were the knights so noisy? He just wanted to lie there forever.

_"You've already saved me."_

He didn't want to get up and continue with his life, knowing that he could never see _her _again.

"Are you hurt?" Arthur inquired.

_Have I ever told you how much I loved you, Freya?_

_"You made me feel loved."_

Merlin felt a hand on his forehead. _Don't you understand, Arthur?_

"He needs Gaius. He's got a high fever," the king said.

_"I'm going to look after you. I promise."_

_"You can't look after me. No one can."_

_Does anybody understand?_

_"I've... Never known anyone like you_."

"Yes, sire," a knight answered.

_Does anybody knows my pain?_

_"I've never known anyone like you either."_

_Am I alone?_

_"I don't want you to go."_

The warlock opened his eyes, putting a hand on his face. A long sigh made its way out of his lips.

_"One day, Merlin, I will repay you. I promise."_

"Merlin, you idiot. You should rest when you're ill," the king reprimanded.

Merlin made sound between a laugh and a sob and sat up slowly. The king helped him on his feet. He swayed a little, but Arthur's hand on his back steadied him. Gwaine brought him to Gaius, who gave him a sleeping draught.

_"Freya? Is it really you?"_

Merlin woke up in the night.

_"I've missed you. I swore that one day I would repay you. Now is the moment."_

His fever had broken since two hours, so he decided to get up.

_"Thank you."_

He left Camelot, light on his feet and not making a sound.

_"No. It's giving me the chance to see you again."_

He arrived at _her_ lake.

"Hello, Freya."

* * *

**It's actually fairly similar to the old version, but I like it better now. **

**I hope you liked it!**

**Bye!**

**-MildeAmasoj **


End file.
